


Just the four of us

by younoknowme93



Series: Just the three of us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Series, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: This is part two of the series 'Just the three of us' While you can read this by itself and likely understand what is going on, this is the second one.  There will be probably three parts to this series each being a oneshot.





	Just the four of us

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I was more or less talked into a second part to this... and I'm not going to lie I was one of the ones that talked myself into it. Onward my ducklings.

My lovers help me up because I cannot do it on my own.

I cannot do very much on my own actually. 

They help me up from the chair at the dining table and help me to my favorite high backed chair in the library. 

I’m forced to wear humiliating maternity robes- at least they are black.  I look a fool.  I’ve never been concerned over my looks, but it’s hard to not feel silly when one looks like a bloated whale.  My stomach distended so far that I cannot look down and see my feet.  My feet that are so swollen and sore that I detest even standing. 

But my lovers.

One is massaging my sore shoulders and the other massaging my feet.  Neither have batted an eye at the cravings, or weight gain, or mood swings.  The mood swings.  I am not accustomed to not being in control of my emotions, but just yesterday I began crying because I felt the baby kick.  A stupid insipid reason to cry, but nonetheless even now tears are dotting my eyes.  Tom kisses my forehead.

“Are you alright, you are crying again.”

“It’s just these blasted emotions.  I’m fine.”  The two men smile at each other knowingly but say nothing.  Harry’s skillful hands apply just the right amount of pressure.  He keeps massaging up my legs relaxing the tense muscles.  All the while, Tom has abandoned his task in favor of a new one.  His tongue delves into mine and I don’t waste time trying to fight for dominance.  Both men know that I am anything but dominate. 

I’m already aroused when Tom pulls away from the kiss.  I don’t know what the two men plan to do to me.  I’m more or less kept from the final points of decision.  There is a level of trust.  I trust them to not hurt me.  I trust them to take care of me.  I’m so very tired of thinking for myself.  Tired of trying and pretending.  I’m not just content, I’m happy at having them pull the strings.

I know the war is still going on, but I am not involved any longer.  If I ask, I am given information, but I rarely ask.  I know that many have defected to our side.  I know that many no longer trust the headmaster of Hogwarts.  Harry seems to trust Tom now and that’s all I need to know that I am finally on the right side. 

The two of them talk to each other.  Deep hisses and slurs of sound that I do not understand.  I do not understand what they are saying to each other, but the language sets my body on fire and I ache all over. 

**_“Hasss Shaaassss”_ **

Oh Merlin.  Harry chuckles against my inner thigh.  When did he get there?  My pants are being removed and the robes hiked up as far as he can push them.  I would be ashamed at my own erection… if I could actually see it. 

Long fingers pull at my hair.  I’ve not cut it in a while and it’s getting longer than I am use to, but Harry and Tom like it this way so I’ve not touched it.  The fingers pull harder not liking being ignored and I turn as it instructs. 

Harry’s hot mouth is already taking me fully inside and if not for his hand on my hip I would be thrusting trying to get more. 

Tom however is waiting for me expectantly.  An inch from my own mouth is his long erection.  Precum is leaking from the slit as he idly strokes himself. 

**_“Sahhhaaa.”_**   I don’t need to know what he’s saying to know what he wants me to do.

Looking at him in the eyes, I part my lips for him and open my mouth wide while partially sticking out my tongue.  The fingers in my hair reward me by scratching lightly.  Tom is smiling at me warmly.  He rubs the head of his dick against my tongue and I can taste the saltiness.  When I close my lips around the head Tom sighs contently.  It tastes so good and Harry is sucking me so deeply that It’s becoming impossible to stay coherent. 

I’m so close.  Harry is making me feel so good and I try to mimic the things he is doing to me on Tom.  Pressing my tongue on the underside.  Using my hands to roll his testicles.  Eventually I just give up and let Tom grasp my head with both his hands and use me as roughly as he wishes.  I also enjoy this.  Being used.  Fast.  Desperately. 

I’m so close.

Just a bit more.

“Waaa! Waaa!”  The sound breaks all of us.  Harry stops immediately and begins fixing my clothes.  Tom reluctantly releases my head so that I can pull away.  He kisses me in apology.  They have to help me up because I need help with everything. 

The three of us go and check on the no longer sleeping baby.  I pick her up.  She doesn’t have any hair yet and she looks like her daddies.  She looks almost nothing like me except for her dark eyes.  She immediately begins grabbing at my breasts to eat. 

“You can’t be hungry sweetheart.  You ate not long ago.”  Still I position her and the clothing where she can drink her fill.  “Looks like you don’t need your nappy changed at least.”  Both of my lovers look at me with a peculiar look in their eyes.  It’s something warm.  Something I never really thought I wanted.  It’s amazing how little I knew about my own wants.

“You are so good with her.”  Harry says.  “She loves her mama.”  Little Liza opens her tired eyes at her daddy that is currently cooing and waving.  Tom… Tom watches at a bit of a distance.  He looks much healthier lately and I have no doubt that it’s because Harry gave him back the part of his soul inside of him.  Tom is healthier.  His skin less grey and more natural looking.  He looks younger.  His hair is slowly starting to grow back. 

I’m glad that his health is improving. 

That doesn’t mean that he’s emotional healed.

Tom is more than a little terrified of our daughter.  He’s terrified to hold her wrong or raise her wrong.  To touch her with hands that he knows are dirty.  My older lover isn’t evil, but that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t done awful things.  Awful things that still haunt him. 

I understand.

I understand intimately. 

I’ve used my hands to injure and even kill.  I have used my words to cut others down, but I use the same voice to tell my daughter that I love her.  The way she smiles up at me makes me feel loved and thoroughly undeserving. 

My swelling stomach reminds me that I’ve been fortunate enough to have two blessings. 

Eliza quickly falls back asleep and I lay her in her tiny pink crib.  You will soon have a baby sibling.  She curls next to the giant constrictor in the crib beside her.  I was… more than a little leery leaving my infant with a deadly snake.  But Eliza seems fond of it and Nagini is just as fond of her.  Harry says something to Nagini in parseltongue and chills travel up my spine.  The hissing noises are tempting my body back into desire. 

Tom is the last to leave the room.  He softly strokes our child’s small tuffs of hair and smiles down at her.  I know he adores her and I hope that when this war ends he will feel more comfortable expressing it.

The two of them lead me into the bedroom and they methodically undress me.  Both sets of hands lovingly travel all over my body as if I am something desirable.  The back of my neck, my shoulders, arms.  The other set applies light pressure to my thighs and hips.  All four hands end at my stomach.  Tom kisses over my growing stomach and Harry kisses my lips. 

Again my two lovers are speaking parseltongue in front of me and I squirm in anticipation. 

What will they do to me. 

How will they do me.

Being pregnant, they are very careful with my body.  Even when I’m not pregnant, they are still very careful.  Very gentle.  Very loving. 

**_“Hssaa sasssss hessss”_ ** Harry whispers in my ear.  I don’t understand, but I whine regardless.  Tom’s hands are on my knees spreading them wide and exposing all of my embarrassing places.  It’s not fair that I’m the only one undressed.  But I can’t complain with the way my two lovers are affectionately holding me.  Coyishly Harry smirks at me.  His mouth is so close to my ear that gentle puffs of air tickle me.  I’m mentally preparing myself for the parseltongue, only it doesn’t come.  “You turn me on so much.  I can’t wait until you give birth to our child, because as soon as we can, Tom and I are going to fuck you so deep that you’ll get pregnant again.”

I need them inside me.  Now.  I need it now.  I’m aching too much.  I need them.  At the same time.  But they will not take me at the same time when I’m pregnant.  So they have to take turns using my body.  Most of the time though watching the other fuck me with abandon makes whoever went first aroused again and the process will start over.  I don’t think them taking turns really is any easier on my body. 

The two speak to each other where I cannot understand. 

They have something planned, but I don’t know what.

Tom’s wet tongue prods my insides, slowly restretching me.  A finger joins his tongue inside and I’m already a mess.  A writhing needy mess.  It’s sweet torture.  I’m so distracted that I don’t even notice Harry leaving, but when he comes back, he has something in his hand.  With one last lick, Tom pulls away and takes the object from Harry.

“Relax.”  Tom says.  I don’t know that I can.  The phallic shaped object is slowly inserted, and Tom’s hands push down on my hips making me take it all.  “Bare down on it at your own pace.”  His hands help me just for a moment before releasing me.  Harry stands next to Tom and the both of them watch me ride the toy.  Dazed I watch Harry release Tom’s erection and start stroking it in long pumps.  Tom does the same to Harry.  Being watched so intently like this is… embarrassing… humiliating… fucking hot. 

To be looked at with such desire is more than I could ever hope for.  More than I have ever thought that I deserved.  And it’s addicting.  I want them to look at me more.  I want them to tease and torture me in the sweetest of ways.  I desperately want them to cherish me.

They stand over me stroking each other and working each other to orgasm.  I’m doing this to them.  I… turn them on. 

I’ve never felt particularly attractive, and I know that others also do not find me attractive, but Harry and Tom do.  The two most powerful wizards desire me and it makes me feel like I’m something special. 

Something strange starts happening with the toy inside of me.  It begins to whirl violently.  It vibrates and thrusts.  It makes me squirm trying to get use to the new but pleasant feeling.  I’ve never played with toys before.  I never explored my sexuality before my lovers.  I simply didn’t feel comfortable with myself or with discovering my desires. 

But the way this toy caresses my insides makes it difficult to stay calm.  It’s difficult to keep my voice down or to keep from riding it harder and faster.  I want more of it. 

“He likes it.”  One of them says.

“We are so lucky.”  The other replies. 

“Tell us how it feels Severus.  Tell us how good you feel.”

“Good.  It’s good.”  My brain feels so empty right now.  It’s impossible to find correct words to answer.  Harry knows I can’t think straight when I feel this good.

“Just good?”  One asks.  Humiliating. 

“No.  More… I like… ohhh.”  Can’t think.  Can’t think.

“You look like you feel more than just good.”  They pump each other at the pace that I take the toy.  Faster.  And faster.  I lift my hips then push back down.  I love the way the vibrating tips presses firmly against that spot inside.  It’s painfully pleasurable.  “Tell us how it feels Severus.  Talk for us.”

I don’t like being vocal.  I’m not use to expressing how I feel, I have hidden all my expressions for so long that it’s out of my comfort zone.  Harry always wants me to tell him how much I enjoy something.  And Tom.  Tom follows Harry’s lead.  I think Tom is just as guarded as I am, while Harry prefers to put all his cards on the table. 

“I can’t last.”  I say brokenly.  My voice doesn’t sound like my own.  “I can’t…. I can’t… I can’t…”

“That’s it Severus.  Just like that.  I bet you can cum without anyone even touching your dick.  I bet you can cum just from having your ass used.”  Tom groans and watches me with intent eyes.  That’s what they both want.  They want to watch me ride a toy until I cum all over myself. 

“Keep going.”  Tom says huskily.  I’m not sure if he’s talking to me or Harry, but regardless we both piston faster.  There is a heat deep inside the pit of my stomach ready to snap and I just give in.

My eyes clinch tightly and my mouth hangs open while I pant for air like some sex crazed animal.  My fists squeeze the sheets until my knuckles turn white.  I’m almost there.

**_“Sssaahhaa.  Ssass hesssaaa.”_ **

“F… FUCK!”  My back arches off the bed and I make small fast gasps as I shoot my thick cum onto my baby bump.  Aftershocks hit me in waves and as I’m enjoying the boneless afterglow, I hear two twin grunts right before hot semen ejaculates onto my stomach mixing with my own.  There’s so much.  I’m dirty and sticky now and that merciless toy is starting to hurt since I’m overly sensitive after cumming.

Thankfully one of them slowly pulls it out.

“D.. Does this mean that neither of you are going to fuck me tonight?”  I’m exhausted from cumming and I feel shy asking.  Before I can lie and say that I’m fine not being taken tonight the toy is roughly slammed back inside of me.  “Harry!  Not so soon!”  He just smirks at me before doing it again.  Ohh it’s too much.  My insides are to raw.  My traitorous body twitches though.  Merlin it feels good having him do this to me.  “Tom.  Tell Harry that it’s too soon after me cumming.”  He’s completely ignoring me to lick up the cum on my stomach.

The two begin speaking to each other in parseltongue.  It excites me all the more.  They seem to be deciding on something and I’m not sure what it is until Harry pulls the toy out and throws it somewhere far away. 

“Severus, you look so lovely right now.  Exhausted and used but still wanting more.  We would love to both take you right now, but you know we would never risk hurting you or the baby.  We can’t both take you, so who do you want inside you.”

Who do I want inside me. 

My chest hurts and it’s Tom who stops his actions first to hold me tightly and lovingly.

“Why are you crying Severus.”  He asks and I feel like a fool.  Like a stupid fool.  Harry joins Tom against me.

“Severus, did I do something wrong?”  Harry asks.  All confidence gone.

“I don’t want to choose.  I want both.”  I don’t want to think.  I don’t want to make any choice like that.  I just want to submissive let them do whatever they please.  Tom presses his lips under my eye. 

“It’s okay my love.”  Tom whispers gently.  “You don’t have to choose.  We both have you.”  His hand goes between my legs and a single finger presses in and out of my hole.  It’s not necessary.  I’m already stretched and he knows that.  It’s just something to relax me.  Something to calm me.  “Harry didn’t mean too.  Look how he’s gone and made you soft.  He’s right that we can’t both take you at the same time, but that’s okay.”  He softly thrusts between my legs.  It feels good having his erection rub on the underside of mine.  Harry presses his against ours and the three of us rub desperately together.  It feels so good to be squeezed between the two of them.  It feels so good to have them both.

“Can you use your beautiful hands to stroke us all at once?”  Tom whispers in my ear and all three of our cocks feel so hot in my hands.  Everyone is sticky and leaking all over my fingers.  I know none of us will last much longer, but that doesn’t matter because at least it’s all three of us.

“I love you.”  Harry says firmly.  “I love both of you.”

“Love… both… love.”  I can’t think.  My brain is muddy again.”

“Both of you have given me happiness that I never knew I could have.  I’m a very lucky man.  To have two wonderful beautiful lovers and soon a second child.  That I will love unconditionally just like our first.”

“I want more after this one.”  Harry says.  “I want him to conceive more of our children.”

“Yes!”  My voice sounds strained.  “Good.  Good.  Want… Good.”

The two men smile at each other and then at me.  At the same time they say the same phrase in parseltongue.  **_“Sahaaa Hsssss”_**

None of us are surprised when I cum forcefully and the two men follow immediately after.

“Why do you keep doing that!”  I complain.  “What did you both say.”  Harry chuckles and even Tom laughs lightly. 

“We said ‘We love you.’”  Tom clarifies.  Harry does a wandless cleaning charm and as much as I’d like to be penetrated right now I know my body cannot take anymore tonight.  But that’s fine. 

My lovers aren’t even close to being tired of my body and in another short few months I’ll give both to our newest son or daughter.  Then I’m sure both will love me until I’ve had my fill.  Right now though I’m content.  Tired and content.  I can sleep peacefully knowing that Harry has the night shift taking care of our daughter tonight and my little growing family is safe.  All four of us… and soon to be just the five of us. 

 

 


End file.
